priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Doors
The Big Doors are the most vital part of the set; they're the ones that house the prizes offered in most pricing games (such as Most Expensive, Danger Price, Swap Meet, One Right Price and Switch?) and the Showcases. Sometimes the doors house IUFBs (items up for bids; the common name for One Bid prizes). Furthermore, the middle doors double as an entrance for the host to go through after the first contestants were called to "Come on Down" (the 1994 Davidson version had Doug come through the doors after the intro). Occasionally, games such as 3 Strikes, Golden Road, Pocket ¢hange, and Plinko would take place in front of the middle doors and covered by either curtains, the big drape, or The Giant Price Tag; if this happens, the host will usually enter through the audience, so as to not give away the game. Host Entrances Bob Barker September 4, 1972 (#0011D)-June 15, 2007 (#4035K); April Fools 2015 (#7073K) Bob Entrance 1.jpg Bob Entrance 2.jpg Bob Entrance 3.jpg Bob_Entrance_4.jpg Bob_Entrance_5.jpg Bob_Entrance_6.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-18-21h14m02s14.png|Bob would occasionally enter the audience for big games, such as the ones seen above. He would do the same on occasion for Million Dollar Spectaculars and other primetime specials. Bob_Entrance_7.jpg|Season 30 Bob_Entrance_8.jpg|Seasons 31-34 Bob Entrance 9.jpg|Season 35 Bobs2015 Entrance.jpg|April Fools 2015 in Season 43 Dennis James 1972-1977 Dennis James Entrance 1.jpg Dennis James Entrance 2.jpg Tom Kennedy 1985-1986 Kennedy Entrance.jpg Doug Davidson 1994-1995 Davidson Entrance.jpg Davidson Entrance 2.jpg Drew Carey October 15, 2007 (#4041K, aired out of order on October 16)-present Carey Entrance 1.jpg|Season 36 Carey Entrance 2.jpg|Seasons 37-40 (Previously used for primetime MDS) drewentanceseason42.png|Season 40 finale and Seasons 41-42 drewentanceseason43.jpg|Seasons 43-45 File:Drewentranceseason46.jpeg|Seasons 46-present File:Drewaudience.png|Drew made the first of his three audience entrances on June 23, 2008 (#4391K). He made two more audience entrances on February 17, 2015 (#7012K), as part of #U'''Decide Week and September 23, 2015 (#7213K), as part of Decades Week. The Big Doors from The Price is Right 1986 Primetime Special TPIR Special Big Doors -1.jpg|Door #1 TPIR Special Big Doors -2.jpg|Door #2 TPIR Special Big Doors -3.jpg|Door #3 1423113804.tpirman1982_special86-0.gif Decades Week TPIR Monitor (Old 1972 Big Doors).jpg Custom photos Bob Barker's Doors '''September 4, 1972 (#0011D)-June 12, 1973 (#0412D, later redesignated as #0415D) 72door1.gif 72door2.gif 72door3.gif June 26, 1973 (#0432D, aired out of order on June 22)-August 15, 1975 (#1545D) 73door1.gif 73door2.gif 73door3.gif August 19, 1975 (#1552D)-June 14, 1996 (#0035K) 76door1.gif 76door2.gif 76door3.gif 1423189675.tpirman1982_tpirset1975-1996.gif September 9, 1996 (#0041K)-June 13, 2001 (#1853K) Door1_(1996-2001).gif Door2_(1996-2001).gif Door3_(1996-2001).gif Door.jpg Pir_doors2.jpg September 17, 2001 (#1861K, aired out of order on September 24)-June 20, 2002 (#2224K, aired out of order on June 24) D1E1F012-DEDE-47ED-910C-0BB699C7334C.jpeg|Door 1 6F86C5A8-0763-4066-A041-0AE27809E8B4.jpeg|Door 2 9DE9B432-C2CB-46E6-9AF8-C0CC510D0455.jpeg|Door 3 September 24, 2002 (#2232K)-June 23, 2006 (#3675K) Door1_(2002-2006).png Door2_(2002-2006).png Door3_(2002-2006).png September 18, 2006 (#3681K)-June 15, 2007 (#4035K) htf_imgcache_1240.gif|A custom version of the Price is Right 35 years logo TPIR35.gif| Drew Carey's Doors October 15, 2007 (#4041K, aired out of order on October 16)-July 17, 2008 (#4424K) TPIR36door1.gif TPIR36door2.gif TPIR36door3.gif September 22, 2008 (#4431K)-August 14, 2012 (#6022K, aired out of order on August 17) TPIR37-40door1.gif TPIR37-40door2.gif TPIR37-40door3.gif September 5, 2012 (#6023K, aired out of order on September 4)-August 15, 2014 (#6805K) TPIR41door1.gif S41Door2-1.gif S41Door3-1.gif September 22, 2014 (#6811K)-present S43Door1_zps41831fbc.png S43Door2_zpse7c13775.png S43Door3_zpsce33d913.png Season43doors.gif Intro Walls Barker Wall-1.png|September 8, 1972 (#0011D)-August 15, 1975 (#1545D) Barker Wall-2.png|August 19, 1975 (#1552D)-November 12, 1982 (#4665D) BARKERWALL4.png|November 15, 1982 (#4671D)-June 15, 2007 (#4035K) Carey Wall.png|October 15, 2007 (#4041K, aired out of order on October 16)-August 21, 2017 (#8001K, aired out of order on September 8, originally rescheduled to air on August 25.) The Price is Right current Barker Wall.png|September 18, 2017 (#8011K)-present Category:The Set Category:Pricing Game Locations Category:Areas